


That Shirt

by Elevensquared



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dirty Talk, Iruka swears a lot, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4974211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elevensquared/pseuds/Elevensquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi in a sleeveless shirt is very, very distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more sleeveless!Kakashi. This is pure porn. Iruka also curses a lot, sorry if that bugs you. I can imagine a foul-mouthed dirty-talking Iuka that lets it all out when he's not around kids.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

"Ohh, fuck you," Iruka breathed as Kakashi walked into the room. "That's so unfair, I can't sit here and get work done with you wearing that, and you know it."

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." Kakashi reclaimed his book from where he'd left it on the couch and slumped casually into the chair across from where Iruka sat at the low table.

Iruka raked his eyes up Kakashi's form. Really, he thought, it shouldn't be such a big deal. It's all standard uniform attire. It's just a shirt and pants. Sure, it's off-duty, dressed down casual wear, but the pants are the normal uniform blacks, and the shirt is...

Well, the shirt is black uniform standard too, but usually it's worn under a flak jacket or armored vest. And usually only by Anbu. And Kakashi's has been custom-made to include that extra mask fabric.

Iruka eyed Kakashi's arms, uncovered from fingertips to collarbones and licked his lips. 'For fuck's sake, get it under control,' he thought at himself. 'It's just a sleeveless shirt, you can handle this.'

Kakashi adjusted in the plush armchair, drawing one leg up onto the seat and resting an elbow on the chair's arm. Iruka watched the muscles in Kakashi's arms shift and the tight black fabric stretch over his chest, thinking 'shit, I can't handle this.'

Kakashi's Anbu tattoo stood out starkly against his pale skin, and the clingy fabric of the shirt hugged the lean lines of his torso. Iruka could see the definition beneath the fabric as Kakashi breathed, and could imagine kneeling in front of the chair, running his hands from that trim waist, up Kakashi's sides, over his chest and onto bare skin as the shirt curved inward to expose shoulders. Iruka would splay his hands across that skin, slipping his thumbs under the fabric atop Kakashi's sternum, then sliding them outward to run across his shoulders and down to grip at his biceps. Iruka wanted to lean in, bite at a shoulder, trace that tattoo with his tongue. He shook his head a little and tore his eyes away, looking back to his paperwork.

A moment later Kakashi turned a page and Iruka yanked his head up to snap out "Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop looking like that."

"Stop looking like what?" Slight movement in the thin fabric across Kakashi's face suggested a smirk.

Iruka narrowed his eyes. "Edible."

Kakashi's gaze turned heavy and he hummed a low, noncommittal noise.

"You little shit, you know what you're doing. You want to distract me." Iruka shifted, resettling himself on the floor in a better position to look directly at Kakashi, the table between them. "Well you've got my attention, what do you want?"

Iruka heard Kakashi's sharp inhale and watched the tension in the other man's frame as he laid the book on a side table by the chair. Kakashi flicked his eyes from the book to Iruka, then the floor, and he threaded his fingers in his lap, one leg on the floor, and the other bent with the knee resting on the arm of the chair, foot tucked under his other thigh.

'Okay', Iruka thought. 'It's one of those nights. I can work with this.'

"Okay," Iruka said, "take off your mask."

Kakashi's hand rose to his face.

"Slowly."

Iruka watched as Kakashi slid one long-fingered hand across his cheek, curling a finger into the fabric beside his nose and gently tugging downward. The fabric slipped over the tip of Kakashi's nose and Kakashi ran his hand across the top edge of the mask, then back; one moment there was black fabric, then Kakashi's hand, then revealed lips, parted slightly and wet as if they'd just been licked. He let the mask fall into soft folds around his neck.

"Recline the chair."

Kakashi reached for the handle at the side of the chair and moved with the seat as the footrest came up and the back tipped at a slight angle.

"Put your feet on the footrest. Spread your legs."

Kakashi did as Iruka requested, the toes of his bare feet curling a little on the edge of the chair's footrest.

"Look at me." Iruka reached up to his hair and removed the band holding his ponytail in place. Something in Kakashi's posture eased, and Iruka smiled. "I want you to keep your eyes on me. You can do that, yeah?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Okay, I'm going to tell you everything I want you to do now. I want you to remember it. Then I'm going to touch myself and you're going to do what I told you while I do. Got it?"

Kakashi licked his lips again, cleared his throat a little. "Yeah... yes."

Iruka took a deep breath and moved to sit on his knees, feet tucked beneath himself. He was already hard, and used a hand to adjust himself through his pants. Kakashi wouldn't be able to see him with the table blocking his view, but Iruka knew it wouldn't matter.

"Okay, listen. Don't start until I tell you to. I want you to undo your pants and take your cock out. I want you to leave your pants on, but open them up for me. Pull out your balls and cock so I can see them good and clear and leave them there."

Iruka watched Kakashi watching him, ran his eyes over the shirt shifting beneath the rise and fall of his chest, the exposed arms as they moved from his lap to settle on the chair arms. "Then I want you to lift up your shirt. I want you to put your fingers in your mouth and lick them, get them good and wet for me..."

Iruka sat for a moment, deciding. He still held Kakashi's eyes and they were both breathing harder. Iruka saw Kakashi's dick twitch in his pants, waiting to hear what came next, and grinned. "Then I want you to use your wet fingers to play with your nipples. Get them hard for me, I want to see them." Iruka could feel his own nipples tighten up thinking about it, about Kakashi's fingers, wet, flicking and pinching at his own chest.

Kakashi made a low noise in his throat and shifted a little in the chair. "Keep going...please."

"I want you to suck on your fingers again, then I want you to touch yourself." Iruka breathed through his nose, in, then out, forcing his hands to relax where they'd tensed on his thighs. "Just with your fingertips at first, light. I want you to run your wet fingers over your balls and up your cock and imagine it's my tongue, teasing you, making you want more."

Iruka's mouth watered a little thinking of it, Kakashi's dick heavy and warm beneath his tongue, wrapping his lips around it and sucking as Kakashi thrust upward.

"Iruka, please..." Kakashi's hands were clenched on the arms on the chair now, and Iruka knew they were both ready.

"I want to watch you come all over your stomach and chest." Iruka rushed out. "I want you to touch yourself and tell me how you want me to fuck you, how much you want me. Got it?"

Kakashi groaned and nodded frantically, "Yes, Iruka, yes, please, let's go."

Iruka unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and hissed in pleasure as he pulled himself into the open air, spreading his knees. "Okay, go."

Kakashi immediately unclenched his hands from the chair arms and released the button of his pants, shimmying a little in the chair as he unzipped and reached inside. He carefully tucked the edges of the pants opening inward, covering the zipper, and with one hand tugged everything to rest in the nestled cloth, his cock and balls on neat display, erect, twitching.

Iruka watched the fingers of Kakashi's right hand as they trailed up his hip and caught in the fabric of that damnable shirt. Kakashi laid his palm flat on his stomach and slipped all of his fingers but the thumb inside the hem of the shirt and pushed upward. The cloth bunched up as Kakashi's hand slid up his own skin and Iruka murmured "Oh fuck," and reached to stroke himself twice, hard, as Kakashi's stomach and chest were slowly revealed.

"You like what you see?" Kakashi's voice was rough.

"Fuck you, fuck you and that fucking shirt." Iruka gasped.

Kakashi chuckled and lifted his hand to his lips, tongue snaking out to twine around two fingers. His eyes stayed on Iruka's face, and Iruka lightly ran his fingers over his own cock as Kakashi sucked the fingers into his mouth.

"Fuck, your mouth," Iruka gasped wildly, "You're so good, I love your tongue, I want your mouth on me so bad."

"Mmmm," Kakashi moaned around his fingers, then pulled them out with a popping noise. "I wanna go down on you, I want your fingers in my hair and I want you to fuck my mouth." He dropped his fingers to his chest, pinching a nipple, and gasped at the pleasure-pain.

"Yeah," Iruka gritted out, tightening his fingers around himself, "fuck yeah, I want your mouth on me."

Kakashi moved his fingers to his other nipple, rubbing his wet saliva around it and tugging until it stood, pebbled on his chest. Iruka raised his eyes from the appealing sight to find Kakashi still watching him intently, as instructed.

"Good," Iruka breathed, "yeah, keep going."

Kakashi licked his fingers again, rushing this time, and lifted his hips as he reached down and ran his fingers, wet, up from his balls, over the length of his shaft, and circled teasingly at the head.

Iruka began stroking himself harder. "Yeah... you want me to do that for you, don't you? Lick you all over, tease you until you're begging for it. Tell me you want it Kakashi."

"Ahh! I want it. I want your mouth on me, I want you to hold me down and drive me crazy." His fingers played over his cock, picking up a bead of precum and sliding it around the flare of the head. His hips twitched up toward his teasing fingers. "I want you Iruka, fuck, can I touch myself?"

Iruka groaned and tightened his fist on himself. "Yeah, touch yourself for me, show me what you want."

Kakashi dropped one hand to his balls and the other fisted around his dick. He rolled his fingers across his sack gently as he tugged upward, moaning long and low as he pushed his feet into the chair, hips rising with the pleasure.

"God, yes, Kakashi, fuck you're so beautiful." Iruka's thighs began to tremble and he began to stroke himself in earnest as he drank in the sight in front of him. Kakashi, maskless, with sleeveless shirt rucked up, his legs spread and hand working his cock as his chest heaved with gasping breaths. "Tell me, tell me what you want."

"I want your tongue," Kakashi moaned and watched Iruka's arm, hand moving just out of sight beneath the table, and stroked himself, keeping pace. "I want your tongue on me, and in me."

"Fuuuck, Kakashi come on..." Iruka felt his balls growing tight.

Kakashi spread his legs farther and shifted the hand holding his balls downward so the palm was cupping his sack and his fingers dipped out of sight under his pants. "I want you to stretch me open." He moved his fingers, playing across his perineum toward his hole.

Iruka's focus narrowed to that slight movement, hidden by Kakashi's pants. "Yeah, fuck, yeah, do it."

"I want you to fuck me." Kakashi gasped and twitched his hips upward again, hand moving relentlessly on his cock, balls tightening in his palm. "I want you so bad, I want you inside me, God, Iruka you feel so good, please!" He pressed with two fingers at his entrance and tensed up with a cry, shuddering, as he came in thick spurts across his stomach.

"Fuck fuck fuck! God Kakashi, yes!" Iruka came messily into his hand, watching Kakashi slowly sink back down into the chair, legs still spread, looking thoroughly sated. "Holy shit."

Kakashi laughed lightly and trailed his fingers through the mess on his stomach. He brought them back to his mouth and hummed lightly as he sucked on them, eyes watching Iruka.

"You're a menace."

"Mmmhmm"

"C'mon, let's go take a shower. And take that fucking shirt off."


End file.
